


That smells nice

by herecomesawkward



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AKA non New52 or Rebirth, Baking, Gen, Get that bread, No editing we die like mne, Set on New Earth, We stan a Steph who has worked out her issues with Bruce, and now she enjoys making that vein in his head throb, and there was some editing later, based on a meme, i lied world i'm sorry, idk if it’s a Drabble cause I wrote this on my notes app in ten minutes so I have no word count, it’s literal bread, it’s very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomesawkward/pseuds/herecomesawkward
Summary: Steph and Tim bake some bread.ORAn example of Bruce and Steph’s stellar relationship.





	That smells nice

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a funny photo of a tweet and immediately sat down (in line) at Disney World to write this.

At the end of the day, Tim really only had himself to blame. He was the one who had invited Steph over to the manor to bake, despite knowing just how much she thrived on chaos. He was the one who had made the mistake of putting a collection of baking related memes on the walls of the kitchen. And lastly - and perhaps most importantly - he was the one who had told Bruce to come home early if he wanted some fresh-baked bread before it went into the bottomless pits that were his older brothers.

Tim stood in front of Steph, who was ducking her head and making a valiant attempt to appear as if she was contritely listening to her friend.

Considering how he could still hear her snickering under her breath, Tim was decidedly unimpressed. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring all the while. “What do we say when Bruce says ‘that smells nice?’”

Steph managed to calm herself enough to get out, “that’s the dough rising.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “And what do we not say?”

The blonde woman looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of laughter. “That’s the yeast fucking.”

The two glanced at each other before Tim finally lost his composure and started to crack. Giggles replaced chuckles until finally he was bent over in two, laughing a deep belly laugh at the look on Bruce’s face when Steph had said that to him.

God, he loved this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the link if you want it: https://deliriumcrow.tumblr.com/post/186967800184/that-depends-entirely-on-the-bakery-and-the


End file.
